Cameras using a solid state image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor are being rapidly distributed.
To increase resolution of a camera, a degree of pixel integration of a solid state image sensor is increased. Also, the size and weight of a camera is being reduced through improvement of performance of a lens optical system included in a camera.
In a general lens optical system of a compact camera, a large number of lenses (for example, 6 to 7 lenses) including at least one glass lens are used in order to secure performance of the lens optical system. However, when a lens optical system includes many lenses, it may be difficult to make the lens optical system compact and light, and the manufacturing costs thereof may also increase. In particular, in case of a glass lens, a manufacturing cost is relatively high and conditions for forming/processing are restricted, so that it may be difficult to make a compact lens optical system.